


Goodbyes Are Just New Beginnings

by PyxisCetus



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Relationship, pitch perfect rare pair week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyxisCetus/pseuds/PyxisCetus
Summary: Done for the Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2018This is a continuation of my Too Good At Goodbyes one-shot (unrequited Bechloe) that wasn't supposed to happen. These seven one-shots will cover a multitude of years establishing their relationship and will be uploaded out of order because otherwise it would only make sense to me.Day One: Fake DatingDay Two: Meet The Parents/FamilyDay Three: Single Parent(s)Day Four: Supernatural!Day Five: High SchoolDay Six: RoommatesDay Seven: Freebie





	1. Day Two: Meet The Parents/Family

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm horrible and wrote this weirdly posting the days in order would make no sense to you, so you get day 2 first... (though it should be day 6 but I'm not waiting that long to post...) whoops? 
> 
> When day 6 rolls around (or I finish writing the one-shot) I'll flip the chapters around to be read easier.
> 
> Prompts are loosely followed...
> 
> Also for whatever reason while writing these I developed an Aromantic-Stacie head-canon... I dunno why? I've never seen her as that, always as a closet romantic behind the sex appeal. So if she comes off more platonic than romantic that's why...

** Meet the Parents **

 

_It had been two years since graduation and moving on with her life._

* * *

 

The doorbell rang. Stacie glanced at Chloe, who shrugged not expecting any visitors, both dressed down in pajamas with glasses of wine on the coffee table.

“I got this, you finish up what you’re working on, Stace.” Chloe said as she stood from the couch to answer the door.

It was late, almost nine, and most of the friends they had made over the last two years were either enjoying the Friday night out or working.

Not bothering to look through the peep-hole Chloe opened the door, a smile and greeting dying as the visitors greeted her instead.

“Chloe!” The redheaded couple greeted as the woman wrapped Chloe in her arms.

“I–Hi, uh, what are you doing here?” Chloe asked her parents, shocked that they had apparently decided to surprise her with a visit from Florida.

A gentle hand on her lower back distracted Chloe from further questions as Stacie stepped up behind her.

“Everything okay, Chlo?” Stacie asked, green eyes switching between the small cluster of redheads standing in the doorway.

“Oh, yeah. My parents are here…” Chloe replied, not sure how to ease the sudden appearance of her parents to Stacie, who had never met the elder Beales.

“Oh.” Stacie’s hand on her back retreated.

That one word from Stacie sparked a flash of anxiety as Stacie backed away from Chloe.

“Um, why don’t you guys come in? Stacie and I were just settling down and finishing some work reports.” Chloe said as she stepped aside, allowing her parents to enter.

Stacie had already returned to the couch, laptop settled in her lap and documents in hand, as she compared notes with her colleagues. Her brow was furrowed and lips were pressed thin as Stacie read over whatever was on the paper in her hands.

That look caused the bubbling anxiety in Chloe’s chest to overflow. Stacie was upset. And Chloe had caused it.

Her parents had declined the offer of drinks as the three settled in the living room. Chloe resuming her seat next to Stacie and her parents settled on the love seat across from them.

Stacie ignored Chloe as she shifted on the couch, unsure how to start a conversation with the people she had been actively avoiding for over a year now.

“Not that I don’t like seeing you guys, but I am curious about the spontaneous arrival at our door.”

The older Beales traded a look before her mom spoke. “Well honey, since you told us you and Stacie would be swamped with work and deadlines and couldn’t make it home for Christmas this year we decided to take a trip and see you two beforehand.”

Stacie jerked at that, shooting a look at Chloe that stated “what the fuck?”

Chloe chuckled, a nervous reflex as she addressed her parents. “You took a surprise vacation because I said I didn’t think I’d be able to come home for Christmas?”

“We wanted to see you girls.” The smile her mom gave her and Stacie was tinged with something Chloe couldn’t name, but it put her on edge.

“Okay… Well, I can’t guarantee anything but I might be able to take off Friday, if you’ll still be here?”

They nodded, “We’ll be here until Sunday. What about you, Stacie?”

Stacie choked on the wine she’d just taken a sip of. Chloe rubbed soothing circles on her back as Stacie recovered.

A soft smile was Chloe’s thank you as Stacie responded. “Unfortunately no, I won’t be able to take any time off this week. My deadline on this hydro-electric battery is due next week and my team is in the process of revising and checking our data to make sure our case is solid for the board to fund the project beyond the prototype we built.”

The older couple seemed to wilt and Chloe’s guilt flared. She’d been avoiding her parents after graduation. Their constant questions that had plagued her about Beca and how the brunette was doing in LA had taken their toll and Chloe had withdrawn from her parents while trying to save herself from the heartbreak.

Chloe knew she had disappointed them when she chose to take Stacie up on her offer to move to Seattle but Chloe hadn’t realized how much her parents had missed her until this moment.

“Maybe we can plan to do a nice dinner the night before you guys leave, the four of us?” Chloe asked Stacie, shooting her parents a glance as she focused on the sole brunette.

Stacie’s head cocked slightly as her eyes narrowed in confusion. “I can do Saturday?”

A squeal from Chloe’s mom dragged everyone's attention to her. “Oh! That’s wonderful! Well now that some plans are in place, Michael and I will head to our hotel. We just wanted to see you girls tonight and get something set up with you two so we aren’t intruding.”

They stood up, Chloe following a confused half-beat behind her parents as Stacie stayed seated.

“Oh, well, okay. I’ll walk you guys to the door.”

As her father hugged her goodbye and stepped out of the apartment her mother pulled her into a rib-crushing hug that pulled a small gasp of pain from Chloe.

“Now you listen to me, kitten. You keep doing what you’re doing and treat Stacie right. Your father and I are so proud of the two of you.”

With another squeeze her mom let go and followed her husband down the hallway.

Chloe closed the door behind her as she made her way back to the living room, still mulling over what her mother had said.

“Well, that’s one way to meet you parents.”

Chloe barked a laugh at Stacie’s comment; her parents were almost as boundary-less as Chloe herself, she’d actually been quite surprised that they didn’t try to stay in the apartment with them.

“Sorry, I didn’t know they were coming. I would have warned you otherwise…” Chloe said, trying to ease the tension that was still present.

Stacie gave a shrug. “It’s okay, I would have to meet them sooner or later, I’m sure.”

Chloe settled back on the couch, in her original position from before her parents arrival, curled into Stacie with arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist. “I’m sorry.”

With the quiet apology Stacie sank into Chloe’s embrace, arms draping over the redhead’s shoulders.

“Was it just me or did my parents seem weird?”

Stacie laughed, relief evident as she said “Thank God! I thought it was me! I didn’t want to say anything in case that was just how they were.”

The two chuckled over the strange behavior before Stacie disentangled herself to stand up and Chloe followed. “It’s about time I head to bed, Chlo. The project deadline is freaking everyone out and there’s no way I’ll be able to function without a solid eight hours. So, I talk to you tomorrow. Good night!” Stacie tossed over her shoulder as she disappeared into her room.

Chloe echoed with her own good night as she cleaned up the wine and glasses they’d been using before heading to her own room.

 

_FIN_


	2. Day Three: Single Parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will one day make sense. I promise.
> 
> All of the Day 3 stories I saw were of established parenthood, so in my usual way I've used creative license to mix it up.
> 
> This is also really short...

** Single Parent **

_It’d been almost three years since graduation. Three years of learning to let go._

Chloe cradled Stacie to her as the other woman sobbed into her shoulder. “Hey now… Why don’t we change into some pajamas and cuddle in bed and watch some trashy reality TV?”

Stacie nodded, tears still spilling down her cheeks as she followed Chloe’s suggestion and made her way to her bedroom.

Chloe stayed seated on the couch as she observed the slow, listless way Stacie was walking. She had no idea what was going on, just that a text message that read ‘ _I need you_ ’.

Chloe had ditched the man she’d been out on a date with (her first since Barden) using a vague apology about an emergency. She hadn’t expected to walk in on a hysterical Stacie curled into a ball in the middle of the living room floor.

She’d dropped her purse and kicked off heels during her dash to Stacie, and scooped up the taller girl and settled the two of them on the couch until Stacie had calmed enough to move.

Chloe made her way to her bedroom to change and headed to Stacie’s room. Chloe knocked on the open door and stepped in, closing the door behind her.

Stacie was curled up in her bed, TV playing ‘Total Divas’, tears still trailing down her cheeks.

Chloe crawled into bed with Stacie, who shifted to make room. Stacie curled into Chloe, head resting over Chloe’s heart, listening to the steady thump-thump-thump-thump.

Chloe ran gentle fingers up and down Stacie’s back, caressing the skin beneath the worn Barden Bellas shirt she had on.

Chloe wasn’t sure how long they’d laid there watching the women WWE stars scripted drama before Stacie spoke.

“Do you remember the night I went out a few weeks ago?”

The question was quiet, hesitant almost and Chloe wracked her brain trying to remember the night in question. “I think so…? You went out with a guy from your work, right?”

Stacie nodded into Chloe’s chest. “Yeah…”

Chloe focused on the disheartened tone, the trembling, and the mental collapse she was witness to.

“Stacie?” The fear was evident, Chloe’s mind running rampant with scenarios, each far worse than the last.

“I’m pregnant.” The words were swallowed by a sob as Stacie clutched onto Chloe, a silent plea for help and comfort that Chloe willingly gave.

“Oh baby…” Something in Chloe broke with the heartrending sobs rocking the two women.

Chloe and Stacie had of course talked about children, sharing a house with eight other women had necessitated that, but Stacie had never changed her stance of ‘yeah, some day, sure’.

Stacie wanted kids, Chloe knew that, but to have such responsibility thrust, unsuspecting, onto overworked shoulders would break even the strongest person.

Chloe gave Stacie the comfort she sought with the gentle kneading of scalp and back as she cried out the fear and uncertainty she was experiencing.

“A-a cond-dom and b-birth control fa-ailed….” The words stuttered out between sobs and hiccups as Stacie fought to regain control.

Chloe stayed silent; Stacie needed to speak what was on her mind, not words of solace.

“What am I going to do…?”

Chloe didn’t have an answer to the forlorn question. She hugged Stacie tighter, pulling her closer. “Whatever you decide, I’m here for you.”

“I’m going to be a single parent.”


End file.
